Enrollment Chapter (I)
__FORCETOC__ Chapter 1 Miyuki was complaining about Tatsuya's placement in the Course 2 curriculum despite the latter achieving the highest score in the entrance exam (paper tests). She was adamant in reasoning that her brother should be the first year representative instead of her, but was reprimanded by Tatsuya. He comforted her by saying that he was looking forward to her speech. ♢♢♢ Tatsuya was looking for a place to rest and found a bench in the courtyard. He was reading through his mobile terminal when a few upperclassmen passed and muttered some ill-meaning words against Course 2 students. He remained calm. ♢♢♢ Thirty minutes until the entrance ceremony, Tatsuya was about to stand up when someone greeted him and asked if he's a new student, also reminding him of the time. The person introduced herself as the Student Council President, Saegusa Mayumi. Tatsuya introduced himself as well, eliciting an enthusiastic reaction from Mayumi, who knew him through his outstanding grades on the paper exams. In contrast to her bright attitude, however, Tatsuya chose to excuse himself without waiting for her reply. ♢♢♢ Tatsuya went to the auditorium and sat on an empty seat, he was about to take a short nap when someone called out asking if the seats beside him were taken. The girls who asked were Course 2 students like him, they introduced themselves as Shibata Mizuki and Chiba Erika. Tatsuya took notice of the former's glasses and the latter's surname. ♢♢♢ After his sister's speech, ID cards were issued and Tatsuya, Mizuki and Erika were in the same class. Erika invited both to take a look at their homeroom but Tatsuya declined with the intent of meeting up with his sister, Miyuki. Mizuki commented that he and Miyuki have the same aura, with Tatsuya remarking that she has good 'eyes', which confused Erika who thought the comment was ironic since Mizuki was wearing glasses. Mizuki's eyes widened and hardened but Tatsuya decided to table the topic for now. ♢♢♢ Miyuki arrived at the place where the three were standing, with the Student Council and a few lurkers following her. Tatsuya introduced Miyuki to Mizuki and Erika, to which Miyuki gave an 'unsmiling smile' at the thought that her brother is already dating his classmates. Tatsuya reprimanded her and she introduced herself properly. The three somehow acquired fast mutual understanding and Tatsuya interrupted asking Miyuki if she was done with her business with the Student Council. Mayumi, however, said that they were just there to say 'hello' and was about to leave when the male student beside her complained about their schedule. Mayumi demolished the complain and excused herself. The male student glared at Tatsuya before leaving. ♢♢♢ Miyuki apologized to Tatsuya because she felt the students were getting a bad impression of her brother because of her. Tatsuya said it's not something she needed to apologize for and comforted Miyuki. Erika invited them to have a cup of tea, and they accepted. ♢♢♢ After they finished lunch in the French Cafeteria Erika brought them to, the Shiba siblings went home in a house where they live alone. Miyuki busied herself in the kitchen preparing a coffee for her brother. While drinking, the two talked about the entrance ceremony and the Student Council's invitation for Miyuki to join them. Chapter 2 It's the second day of school and Tatsuya woke up early. He went downstairs to find Miyuki already up and preparing breakfast. After eating, he was about to go out when Miyuki said she was coming with him. Tatsuya asked if she was coming with her uniform on, and Miyuki said she haven't reported about school enrollment to their master yet. ♢♢♢ Miyuki was wearing rollerblades, and Tatsuya was jogging but each stride went as far as 10 meters, needless to say, both their speeds were abnormal because they were using magic. ♢♢♢ Tatsuya and Miyuki arrived at their destination, a Temple. While Miyuki entered without hesitation, Tatsuya was met with a violent reception as he passed through the temple gate ? about twenty disciples were ready to have a sparring with him. On the side, a merry voice greeted Miyuki. Their master, Kokonoe Yakumo hid his presence to surprise her. He praised her uniform. Tatsuya attacked Yakumo but was blocked, and the two exchanged blows. ♢♢♢ After their practice, the disciples went back to their own exercises and Miyuki offered Tatsuya and Yakumo cups of water and towels. Miyuki knelt beside Tatsuya and asked if he was okay, in the process dirtying her skirt. She took out her CAD and performed a magic that cleaned her clothes. She invited both men for breakfast. ♢♢♢ While eating, Yakumo praised Tatsuya's martial arts skills, the latter denied it however, to which Miyuki commented that he should be proud. ♢♢♢ Miyuki and Tatsuya were commuting to school together and boarded a small vehicle called the "Cabinet". Inside, Miyuki struck up a conversation and told Tatsuya that she received a call 'from those people'. Tatsuya realized his sister was talking about their father. Seeing Miyuki's relunctant way of speaking, he asked if their father said anything to anger her again. Miyuki mentioned that they congratulated her on her admittance to First High School and asked Tatsuya if they did for him as well, he replied that it was the same as always. It angered his sister and the temperature in the car plummeted, in the process activating the heaters. Tatsuya squeezed Miyuki's hand to get the flow of magic under control. The latter calmed down and apologized to him. He reasoned with Miyuki and while reluctant, she gave him a nod and Tatsuya was relieved. ♢♢♢ As Tatsuya entered the first year Class E classroom he was greeted by Erika and Mizuki. He walked over to them and noticed that his seat was next to them, as the seats were sorted alphabetically. As he performed an information check, he noticed his neighbouring classmate staring, surprised by his use of a keyboard input. After Tatsuya replied, saying that it was not that uncommon, the neighbouring classmate introduced himself as Saijou Leonhart, or Leo. In response to a question about his magic specialization, Tatsuya replied, saying he plans to be a Magic Engineer. After this Erika and Leo started arguing but were calmed down by Mizuki and Tatsuya respectively. Tatsuya thought that both Erika and Leo were quite compatible. ♢♢♢ As orientation started, an integration counselor, Ono Haruka, entered the room and greeted the students. After an introduction of her and her partner, she advised those who had finished registering electives to leave. Even though Tatsuya had finished he remained seated, and only one student left. After a few other students left, Leo invited Tatsuya to the Workshop, which sparked an argument between him and Erika, who felt Leo was better suited for the Arena due to his lively outdoors look. In the end they all left, as few other students remained in the classroom. ♢♢♢ Later that day, Miyuki's classmates argued with Tatsuya's over who Miyuki should be with. After school, one of her classmates, Morisaki Shun, began to use magic after Mizuki confronted them. However, Erika stopped him until another one of Miyuki's classmates also began to use magic. Mayumi stopped this and the Public Moral Chief, Watanabe Mari, tried to find out the cause. Tatsuya protected everybody, even the instigators, from punishment. ♢♢♢ Morisaki left, but not before stating his resolution to Tatsuya. As Tatsuya and his friends prepared to leave, two Class A girls stopped him and one, the second person who tried to use magic, introduced herself as Mitsui Honoka, apologized, and asked if they could walk with them. ♢♢♢ The six of them, and Honoka's friend Kitayama Shizuku, headed for the station. On the way Tatsuya's skill with CADs and Erika's strength are discussed. Chapter 3 On their way to school in the morning Tatsuya and Miyuki encountered Mayumi, who invited them to the Student Council Room for lunch, with a noticeable difference in treatment between the two. ♢♢♢ Tatsuya and Miyuki entered the Student Council Room and saw Mayumi, Mari, and two other members of the Student Council, Nakajou Azusa(the secretary) and Ichihara Suzune(the accountant). Miyuki was invited to join the Student Council, however she tried to get them to invite Tatsuya as well. A compromise was made, Miyuki would enter the Student Council and Tatsuya would enter the Public Moral Committee, even though Tatsuya vehemently rejected this. ♢♢♢ During that day's assignment Tatsuya and co. were made to move a flatbed car and even though no one else knew, Tatsuya was aware of his own disappointing performance. ♢♢♢ Later that day, as Tatsuya and Miyuki again entered the Student Council Room, they were confronted by the vice-president, Hattori Gyoubushoujo Hanzou. Hattori objected to Tatsuya's appointment to the Public Moral Committee, angering Miyuki. Tatsuya, to calm her down, challenged Hattori to a duel. ♢♢♢ Tatsuya and Hattori's battle lasted only seconds leaving Tatsuya the winner. Tatsuya explained to the bewildered Student Council members and Mari how he had won until Hattori recovered and apologized to Miyuki. ♢♢♢ Mari led Tatsuya to the Public Morals Committee room where Tatsuya, surprised by the mess, started to clean up while they discussed the reasoning behind his appointment. ♢♢♢ Mayumi entered the Public Morals Committee room and started a conversation with Tatsuya and Mari during which Tatsuya came to understand Mayumi's personality better. ♢♢♢ Tatsumi Koutarou and Sawaki Midori, two members of the Public Moral Committee, returned to the club room and introduced themselves to Tatsuya, acknowledging his strength after hearing he had beaten Hattori and Sawaki testing him as well. Chapter 4 Back at home at night, Tatsuya adjusted Miyuki's CAD to integrate more magic similar to the one Tatsuya used to beat Hattori. Miyuki, who was angry with Tatsuya's interaction with Mayumi and Mari, punished him a bit. Next morning Miyuki reflected about her family and her brother's relationship. Chapter 5 In the Public Morals Committee room Mari explained the troubles of the following week in which clubs would be recruiting members through live demonstrations of magic. After Tatsuya is told about his tasks, he went to the Student Council room where he is told about Azusa's specialty magic. ♢♢♢ Tatsuya met up with Erika and agreed to look around the clubs with her after they discussed the respective clubs Mizuki and Leo had joined. ♢♢♢ Tatsuya and Morisaki conflicted again when they met during the briefing about club recruitment week. All members were told about the areas they were to patrol during club recruitment week. After the briefing Tatsuya and Morisaki received the equipment necessary for being a member of the Public Morals Committee. ♢♢♢ Outside the Public Morals room Morisaki got angry at Tatsuya, believing he was fooling everyone, and mocked him for using two CAD s believing it was impossible. ♢♢♢ Erika wandered around the school campus, as she was someone who wasn't tied down by promise, until Tatsuya found her using the tracking device on his mobile terminal, surprising her by apologizing even though she had been the one who had not been at the chosen place. ♢♢♢ Erika got caught up in a crowd of recruiters, who simply wanted a beautiful girl to join their club, and in the process of saving her Tatsuya embarrassed her by catching a sight of her undergarments. ♢♢♢ Inside the gym Erika commentated a match between two kendo members to Tatsuya. Mibu Sayaka, the winner of the match, is interrupted by Kirihara Takeaki a member of the Kenjutsu club, who believed he could help demonstrate the strength of the kendo club better. They started to fight and, angered by his loss, Kirihara used the fatal magic, Sonic Blade. However Tatsuya disarmed him with magic and shoved him to the ground. ♢♢♢ Enraged by the idea of a Weed ordering them around, the other Kenjutsu club members engaged Tatsuya in a fight. Mibu tried to help but was stoped by the captain of the kendo club, Tsukasa Kinoe, who watched Tatsuya intently. Characters in order of Appearances *Shiba Miyuki (C1) *Shiba Tatsuya (C1) *Saegusa Mayumi (C1) *Shibata Mizuki (C1) *Chiba Erika (C1) *Hattori Hanzou (C1) *Kokonoe Yakumo (C2) *Saijou Leonhart (C2) *Ono Haruka (C2) *Yoshida Mikihiko (C2) (unnamed) *Morisaki Shun (C2) *Mitsui Honoka (C2) *Kitayama Shizuku (C2) *Watanabe Mari (C2) *Nakajou Azusa (C3) *Ichihara Suzune (C3) *Tatsumi Koutarou (C3) *Sawaki Midori (C3) *Okada (C5) *Mibu Sayaka (C5) *Kirihara Takeaki (C5) *Tsukasa Kinoe (C5) Reference 1. Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Light Novel - http://baka-tsuki.org Category:Enrollment Arc Category:Light Novel Category:Releases